


Manip: you have replaced my nightmares with dreams

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, manips for donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. After being reunited again, Serena and Bernie go away for a bit for a fresh start. It wouldn't be them without morning coffee and banter.(Third of my Sober for October manips.)
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

| you have replaced my nightmares with dreams, my worries with happiness, and my fears with love | 


	2. wallpaper




End file.
